


RAWR

by SierraTheFantasticalHelicopter



Series: Random PJO and TOA Crossovers [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons)
Genre: A few characters might be a little ooc, but it’s for the plot, inconsistent updates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:20:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26484046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SierraTheFantasticalHelicopter/pseuds/SierraTheFantasticalHelicopter
Summary: Sally Jackson goes missing, which causes a snowball effect.
Relationships: Hisirdoux “Douxie” Casperan & Everyone
Series: Random PJO and TOA Crossovers [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1925380
Comments: 4
Kudos: 59





	1. Douxie

**Author's Note:**

> The title has nothing to do with the story, I just have no clue what to put as the title. The first few chapters are also going to be really short.

For as long as anyone could remember, wizards and demigods have hated each other. The demigods believed that wizards were monsters that would try to kill them, so they killed them first. 

The wizards didn’t want to fight the demigods, but they were forced to in order to survive. There was a war, with many casualties on both sides.

Neither side lost, but the wizards certainly didn’t win. Wizards were hunted to the brink of extinction many times; during the war, when Arthur was ruling Camelot, the Salem Witch Trials, etc. 

There was never another war, but if a demigod found a wizard it would always end in bloodshed. There are still hundreds of wizards, but not as many as there were before.

That brings us to now, where Douxie is currently getting rid of a rogue troll. Normally this would be Jim, Claire, or Toby’s job but they had finals tomorrow so they weren’t allowed to stay out late.

He also didn’t have Archie with him, Archie had hurt his wing and his paw the night before, so he was taking it easy tonight.

However, Douxie could do this on his own. He finally had a staff and he’d been working harder than ever before.

It was actually pretty easy, but that just unnerves Douxie. Nothing had ever been easy for him. Still on high alert, he starts looking around.

He doesn’t see anything, but he does smell something. It only takes a moment for his mind to register a demigod is nearby, before he starts sprinting in the opposite direction.

The smell moves, and this time he can see who it is. It’s a dark haired 14-15 year old boy, and he’s walking out of the shadows. This is a child of Hades and it’s dark out, Douxie is screwed.

Douxie takes off again. He knows that shadow traveling is hard work, so if he can tire this kid out he could probably get away.

He taps on his braclet, sending a warning to Claire and Seamus. The smell changes again, this time closer but it‘s also weaker. He can make it! 

He turns and runs to the left, going down an alleyway, unfortunately the fates had other plans.

Douxie trips over a beer bottle and goes tumbling down. He tries to get up but yelps when he puts pressure on his wrist. He looks at it, and yup, it’s definitely sprained.

He smells the demigod get closer, this time jogging, and tries to get up again. He grits his teeth as he puts as little pressure on his right wrist as possible and pushed.

He manages to stand up, before he feels the butt of a sword hit the back of his head and he’s out cold.


	2. Nico

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico’s looking for Sally when he runs into a wizard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is basically the same, just from Nico’s POV. It does have more at the end though.

When Nico went to Arcadia to look for Sally he wasn’t expecting to find anything. Instead he found a wizard battling a... something. It was big and looked to be made of stone.

He watches as the wizard blasts a spell at the heart of the thing, and it turns to stone before crumbling to dust. Nico knew this was probably the guy that took Sally.

One of the first things demigods learn is that wizards are evil creatures. They started the war that cost hundreds of demigods their lives.

The wizard tenses up, then he starts sprinting. He must’ve smelt Nico, but he didn’t attack. Nico stands there, feeling confused, for a minute before he realizes the wizard is getting away.

He shadow travels in front of him and finally gets a good look at him. He’s pale, his hair was dark with blue streaks, he had golden eyes like Hazel, wearing all black except for a white skull necklace and belt, he had multiple bracelets, his nails were black, and his ears were pierced.

But none of that stood out to him, what did stick out was the fear on the wizards face. He couldn’t have been older than 19, but Nico knows wizards could choose to stop aging whenever they wanted to.

The wizard takes off again and Nico groans. Shadow traveling was hard work, and this guy just wouldn’t stop running. Nico steps into another shadow and reappears near the wizard.

He doesn’t stop running though, he just turns down an alleyway and keeps running. Nico feels too tired to shadow travel so he jogs after the wizard.

Luckily the fates were on his side because he hears a thud, yelp, and another thud. When he gets to the mouth of the alleyway he sees the wizard trying to get up. He keeps walking towards the wizard with his sword drawn, and watches as the wizard stands up.

Before he could take off running again Nico hits the wizard in the back of the head, knocking him out cold. He takes out some ambrosia from his pocket and eats it before he takes out his demigod phone.

He calls Percy and tells him he found a wizard who might’ve been responsible for Sally’s disappearance. Percy says he’s on his way with the flying chariot and tells him to keep an eye on the wizard.

A few minutes later the chariot pulls up in front of the alleyway with Percy and Lou Ellen in it. They both jump down and walk over to Nico.

“How’d you fight him without getting hurt? Is he really that bad of a wizard?” Percy asks.

“No, actually I watched him battle something before he smelled me. He was really good and even had a staff.” Nico replies. He’s still confused as to why the wizard didn’t try to fight.

“So how are you still alive?” Lou Ellen asks.

“He took off running, he didn’t even try to fight back.”

At this Percy and Lou Ellen both look as confused as Nico feels.

“Who cares, he’s still dangerous, and he’s the only lead on my mom so we’re taking him back to camp.” Percy says. He lifts the wizard up, and apparently he’s really light because Percy lifts him up with ease.

Lou Ellen clamps a cuff on the wizards ankle, cutting him off from his magic. Percy, Lou Ellen, and Nico all walk back to the chariot, getting in and quickly taking off.

Within minutes they make it back to Camp Half-Blood. When they get there, Percy again picks up the wizard and brings him into the big house, taking him into the basement.


	3. Douxie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Douxie wakes up, and Percabeth asks questions (more like demands answers).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Percy and Annabeth might seem a little OOC, but it’s for the plot. There is a violence scene, so if you want to skip it then don’t read what’s in between the ***.

When Douxie wakes up his first thought is I’m dead, after everything I’ve been through I died because I was clumsy.

His second thought is Wtf, why am I in a basement?

He looks around the room before touching the back of his head. He hisses feeling a bruise, thankfully not feeling any blood though. He checks over the rest of his body, his wrist was still hurt but it would heal, and there was also something around his ankle.

He touches it before yanking his hand away when it zaps him. He hears a chuckle and whips his head over to a corner of the room where a dark haired guy is standing.

It wasn’t the same guy that knocked him out though. This guy looked around his own physical age, and he smelled like the sea. Standing next to him was a tall blonde girl that looked around the sea guys age.

The sea dude walks over to him, terrified, Douxie tries to back up. His back hits the wall and he can’t stop the gasp that escapes as he’s lifted by the shirt.

“You can’t escape, so don’t even try. You’re magic has been cut off from you and if you attack one of us you’ll be punished. Understand?” Douxie nods his head so fast he’s afraid he’ll get whiplash.

***

“Great, now we’re going to ask you some questions. If we think you’re lying then you’ll be punished. Understood?” This was the blonde haired girl. She walks over to them and slaps Douxie.

“I asked you if you understood. When we ask you a question we expect an answer.”

“Yes I understand.” Douxie whispers looking down. He could feel their resentful stares and tries not to cry. It was his own fault he was here, he had no one to blame but himself.

Douxie was dropped suddenly. It knocked the wind out of his lungs and he wheezed trying to get the oxygen back.

The blonde girl grips his hair before yanking his head up. Douxie was forced to look in her eyes and he could see the hatred in them.

“Pathetic. He looks weak, it was probably a fluke when Nico said he took down a giant monster.” The girl says. 

That made Douxie’s eyes well up. He already knew he was weak, he didn’t need her to remind him. He had failed to save Merlin, he gave the Arcane Order the seals, and he almost destroyed the timeline. There were a lot more incidents he could name, but now didn’t seem like the right time to go through every single mistake he’s made.

“Look Annabeth, the monster wants to cry.” The sea dude says. 

“How about we give him something to cry about Percy.” Annabeth says. Douxie now knew both of their names, but it didn’t matter because he was most likely not leaving alive.

Percy smiles wickedly and punches Douxie in the face. Douxie feels his head hit the wall and blood starting to drip from his nose.

Annabeth pushes him onto his side before kicking him repeatedly in the stomach and chest. He was sobbing and everything hurt.

Percy and Annabeth sneer at him before Percy yanks him up by his hair. He was sitting against the wall again and tears were still streaming down his face.

“Where’s Sally Jackson?” Percy asked. Douxie didn’t know who that was, but he was crying too hard to give a coherent response.

Percy slaps him before he asks again.

“I d-don’t kn-know who you-you’re ta-talk-talking about.” Douxie stutters out. 

“You’re lying.” Annabeth says before punching him. 

“I’m n-not! I don’t kn-know a Sally Ja-Jackson!” Douxie shrieks. This time it was Percy that punched him.

***

“I don’t think we’re going to get anything out of him Percy, we should send in Clarisse.” Annabeth says before she drags Percy out by his arm.

Douxie was alone now. He starts tapping at his watch that Krel made for him. The demigods might’ve cut him off from his magic but he could still send his coordinates to his friends.

It was a good thing they didn’t know about Akiridion technology. After he sent the coordinates he realized he had stopped crying.

It wasn’t until about thirty minutes later that two more people walked in. One of them was a big buff girl carrying a whip, the other was a short Latino wearing a toolbelt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it’s taken so long to update, I got really behind on my online school work and had to play catch up when real school started. Still haven’t finished all of my missing work yet, so it might be a while till the next chapter.


	4. Percy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy finally gets to explain his side of the story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this is my shortest chapter so far, but oh whale.

Percy slams the door when he leaves the basement. ‘He was lying, I just know it. He’s the only possible person to have kidnapped mom’, Percy thinks as Annabeth walks him back to the rec room.

All of the other cabin counselors are sitting around the ping pong table, along with Chiron. Percy huffs as he and Annabeth sit down.

“Did he say anything?” Nico asks.

“He claims to not know anything about Sally.” Annabeth informs them.

“What if he’s telling the truth?” Leo asks, looking uncomfortable. Everybody turns to stare at him, some looking contemplative while others look at him like he’s stupid.

“He’s a wizard. Wizards always lie.” Clarisse says.

“They started the war that caused hundreds of demigods their lives, they’re monsters.” Percy mutters.

“Tyson, Ella, and Mrs. O’Leary are monsters too, they aren’t bad.” Piper points out.

“That’s different.” Annabeth waves them off.

“But how? How is this any different than how Greek demigods used to feel about the Romans?” Leo questions again. 

“It just is.” Clarisse snaps.

“He has my mom, and I’m getting her back. No matter what.” Percy says.

“We should tell Jason to go check out Arcadia, see if there’s anywhere the wizard could be keeping her.” Annabeth says thoughtfully. 

“But we don’t know the wizard has her.” Piper argues.

“You don’t get it, wizards are bad.” Clarisse growls.

“When was the last time any of you guys actually encountered a wizard?” Leo questions.

“A couple of years ago.” Chiron butts into the conversation.

“There was this daughter of Hermès, her name was Tayla. She was setting up traps in the woods in case of an attack from Kronos when a wizard appeared. She yelled for help but by the time we got there, she was already dead.” Clarisse says.

“She managed to injure the wizard enough that they couldn’t leave.” Travis mutters.

“The wizard was lying in a pool of blood. Most of it was Tayla’s. They were laughing when they died.” Connor adds on.

“That doesn’t mean all wizards are bad, look at Octavian! Not all Romans are like him.” Leo says, throwing his hands up.

“Wizards are monsters! Why can’t you get that through your thick skull?!” Clarisse yells. Leo looks taken aback before he glares at her.

“Enough! All of you need to calm down. Leo, Clarisse, I want you two to question the wizard next. We need to know what he knows, even if he doesn’t have Sally.” Chiron says. Leo and Clarisse both grumble before both standing up.

Percy watches as the two walk out of the room and wonders how Leo could ever think something like a wizard could be innocent.

“I’m going to go tell Jason to check out Arcadia.” Percy says before standing up. He can feel eyes on him as he leaves but he ignores it.


	5. Leo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo and Clarisse interrogate Douxie (more like they ask a few questions and then Clarisse whips Douxie cause she doesn't like the answers.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Douxie does get whipped in this chapter, it's not very graphic and it's a really short part, but if you don't want to read it skip the parts in between the ***.

Leo didn’t expect to be sent down to question the prisoner, especially not with Clarisse. He didn’t want to, because if the wizard didn’t give them the answers they wanted Leo was going to have to hurt him.

Even if the wizard answered truthfully, he could still get hurt. ‘This whole thing is stupid, just because he was a wizard didn’t mean he was evil. Nico had said that he didn’t even try to fight!’ Leo thought to himself.

Leo and Clarisse walk into the basement. He really wished he didn’t have to do this, he also wished for Clarisse to not be carrying a whip.

When Leo finally saw the wizard, he felt empathetic. He knew what it was like to be beaten, he had terrible foster parents.

The guy is looking up at them through his blue bangs. He was no longer crying but he did look terrified. Leo focused on the dude’s watch, there was something off about it but he couldn’t place it.

Leo shrugs it off, it was probably nothing. Even if it was something, Leo probably would have kept quiet anyway. He didn’t want to cause this guy any more pain than he was already in.

“We’ll start with easy questions, what’s your name?” Clarisse asks. 

“Hisirdoux Casperan, but everybody calls me Douxie.” The guy whispers. He’s staring at the whip and it takes a couple seconds for Leo to register that this guy has an accent.

“Alright Hisirdoux, how old are you? And don’t lie to me.” Clarisse crosses her arms threateningly.

“919 years old,” Douxie whispers again.

Clarisse hums thoughtfully and looks at Leo. She nods her head towards Douxie as if telling him to ask a question.

Leo swallows before crouching down in front of him. He asks, “Why were you in Arcadia Douxie?”

Douxie holds his gaze for a few seconds before he answers, “That’s where I’ve lived for the past few years, I live above a bookshop I own and I work part-time at a Benoit’s French Bistro.” 

“Are you ok?” Clarisse and Douxie both look surprised at Leo’s question.

“He’s fine, now get over here,” Clarisse growls.

Leo continues looking into Douxie’s golden eyes that held so much hurt, that he thought everyone was crazy for thinking he could ever be evil. Leo stands up and walks back over to Clarisse.

“Why’d you run away from Nico?” Clarisse asks. She sounds resentful like he should’ve fought back instead of running away like a coward.

“I didn’t want to fight, I would’ve been fighting a kid. He’s also a son of Hades and it was dark out, I most likely would’ve lost anyway.” Douxie says.

“I don’t believe you, wizards are ruthless. You wouldn’t have run away just because Nico looks young. What are you planning?” Clarisse growls like literally, she growled.

“I’m not planning anything! I just wanted to live to see another day.” Clarisse starts to advance on Douxie. Douxie tries to scoot away but Clarisse grabs him by his hair.

***

Leo couldn’t do anything but watch as Clarisse forces Douxie’s shirt off. He wants to look away but he can’t.

He watches as red lines appear on Douxie’s back every time Clarisse brings the whip down. Every scream that came out of Douxie’s throat tore at Leo’s heartstrings.

“That’s enough Clarisse. You’re going to kill him.” Leo tried to grab Clarisse’s arm, but she pushed him away and whipped Douxie one more time before backing away from him.

Leo swallowed down his nausea as he watched the victorious smile come on Clarisse’s face.

He looked at Douxie’s back and again had to swallow down his nausea. There were multiple thick lines crisscrossing his back, many of them were bleeding slightly.

***

Leo changed his gaze from Douxie’s back to his face. Apparently, the pain was too much because he was passed out.

Grabbing Clarisse, Leo went back up the stairs to where the other demigods were. Clarisse told everyone what they had learned while Leo sat down and put his head in his hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know, I'm sorry. This is so late but at least it's finally been updated. I'm going to try to get into a schedule but I haven't decided what it's gonna be yet.


End file.
